Rock Me Amadeus (Somarinoa)
Rock Me Amadeus is a 2013 conceptual science fiction novel-turned-movie created by Somarinoa and released under the Lunatic Entertainment company name. It is considered to be part of the Galactic Expanse (also known as the Kyklos Mythos) metaseries. Despite this, there is no evidence of any alien life in the film, including the other species within the UFCL. Synopsis In 3270, the German owned and constructed planet cracker-class mining starvessel known as the UNAS Amadeus is on its way back to Earth from a 70 year spaceflight into deep space, cracking various obscure worlds for their resources. Controlled by an AI known simply as Amadeus, with a simulated I.Q. of over 6000 and a penchant for classical music, problems begin to occur after the ships' forcefields fail and a micrometeor storm savages the vessel, damaging the AI core in such a way that, while initially minimal causes the errors that the processor makes to begin slowly accumulating, leading to Amadeus' rampancy. With his recognization software affected by the glitch, Amadeus fails to recognize Earth as its homeworld as it arrives to drop off its cargo load and instead sees it as another planet cracking opportunity. Although the crew initially attempt to fix Amadeus' problems he sees the actions as a mutiny, not understanding that he has dipped into rampancy and thinking he is still fit for service; this leads to the incapacitation of the crew and only a few escape the wipe. The safety of the planet Earth is therefore left up to the ship's senior janitorial custodian, who had been in the bowels of the ship before the wipe occurred. Cast *''Unnamed Janitor'': The film's protagonist. Survived the ships' wipe and now must traverse the dangerous halls in an attempt to get to Amadeus' processor and fix him to prevent the destruction of the planet Earth. *''Mechanical VI'': A virtual intelligence program used to diagnose and help alleviate problems aboard the ship. The mechanical VI serves as the janitor's primary companion. *'Amadeus:' The film's antagonist. The ship's AI, Amadeus believes itself to still be fully operational and is completely confused as to why its crew has suddenly turned on it. It is still trying to complete its orders despite the crew's supposed insanity. Behind the scenes *The film is named after the 1985 hit by Falco, Rock Me Amadeus. *Original info on concept, taken off of Facebook post by Somarinoa, June 3rd, 2013: "How weird would it be to create a sci-fi story about a German Human-constructed "planet cracker" mining starvessel that is controlled by an AI known as Amadeus? Perhaps the AI goes rampant and somehow mistakes Earth for a world intended for cracking on a return trip to drop off its materials, and the janitor of the ship has to step up and attempt to stop Amadeus from destroying the homeworld of his species? The story would obviously be called "Rock Me Amadeus". Or for that matter, how weird is it of me to picture a 1980s style movie version of the above story idea whenever I listen to that Falco song?" Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Movies